


Odd One Out

by EzmEmily



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Bad Sister, Cazy Boyfriend, Drink, Drugs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily





	1. Chapter 1

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Sounded the annoying sound of my alarm, drilling into my peacful slumber oh how I hate being pulled out of my dreams. But the cold harsh reality made his most unwelcome entrance

Sorry I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Adriana. I'm 18 years old and I have blue hair not natural of course although that would be awesome to grow whatever colour hair you like, but I guess that will only ever exsist in Science Fiction movies. But I was born with one blue eye and one brown eye, it's a mysterious genetic condistion called Heterochromia not dangerous but people are born with their eyes diffrent colours. It's not really common in people its most common in dogs like huskies and collies. Most people would say thats lucky. Other would say it freakish. But that was the story of my life not fitting in

In my 18 years of living I was never fully exsepted into schools they often made fun of my eyes and called me a mutant and that I belonged in a lab somewhere and it was not just my eyes they poked fun at. They loved to make fun of my hair it was dyed dark blue at the top and the further my hair went down the lighter it got so dark blue, saphire, electric blue, blue, turquoise, light blue till we finish with the ends of my ringlets being white. I loved my hair being like this as did my mum, she always said it made me look like a mermaid...........Oh poor mum

My mum died when I was 15 she was the worlds best mum, I know alot of people said that about their mums but she truely , all the way to the end. She was dianosed with cancer when I was 12 and she battled so hard to beat this but I guess no matter how strong you are it just no enough she passed away just after I tuned 15. It was a devastating blow to both me and my sister. She was 21 and now my legal gardian. But she was not very good insted of taking care of me she went out almost every night to [arty with her mates leaving me all by myself. At first she was so upset that our mother was gone and no matter how hard she prayed and cried she would never come back. So she took to the bottle to drown the pain at losing a loved one, but that soon took a higher form. Drugs, Drink and Sex. Almsost every night my sister came home with a diffrent guy...or two

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dray get up, time to go to school now" My sister called she was still pretty hung over 

"Ok.....fine" I called back 

Oh well time or another day of abuse. 

I really hated school not the school itself classes were great and all I was in this quite privaliged school normally were all the rich kids would go. And that was more source of the bulling they made fun of me because I was working class and not born with a silver spoon in my mouth like all those other upper class twats who thought they were better that me just becuse they had more money that me. They may have more money than me thats true. But I have somehthing they didn't have. A big fucking brain. I was top of the class in everthing.

I could not wait to get the hell out of school and into college 

I got out of my bed and dressed in my black jeans and my superman hoodie and ran downstairs to grab my Marvel converse and Pokaball bag and get out of the door before my sister could see me I never liked to see her in the morning, she was either really drunk or high but I hated coming down the stairs and seeing her almost naked, she had a habbit of walking around in nothing but her kinckers and t shirt with no bra, it was pretty werid 

I crept down the stairs slowly and pulled on my shoes and made my way to the door grabbing my leather jacket and bag hanging up on the coat hangers. I was about to leave when I heard a really slurred voice behind me

"Wow Kelly never said she had a sexy little sister" Oh God

This must be one of Kelly my sisters hook ups. Bloody Hell she must have been drunk this time he wasn't very good looking and reaked of booze 

"Get lost creep" I hissed 

"Now now thats not very nice" he said getting closer

before he could reach out to me my sister came in as predicted almost naked

"Oh hey Dray see you met Kev"

"Yeah ...I have" Boy wait till the Jack Daniles wears off then she'll realise her mistake 

"Listen Kelly....I got to go....school"

"What yeah ....Don't you like want any breakfast"

"No thanks I just go to Starbucks and get a muffin and coffe"

"K Dray see you later"

"Yeah see you"

I walked out the door trying to ignore Kev looking me over I hoped he was gone when I came home. I pulled my hood on my jacket and tucked my blue ringlets in

I just knew today was going to be tough


	2. Tolkien

The day went just as I felt. Nothing but abuse

It was the same old suff. A little name calling, fun of my hair, my eyes and how my mother is dead and my sister is a drunk whore. I tried my best to ignore it I had heard it so many times but it still hurt, like a knife being plunged into your heart and just keeps being twisted

I sat in the library that was the one place I could feel safe and not live in fear of being jumped. I was reading Tolkien it was some of the greatest books series to be written I always became so into the story, it made me just want to be in this world, were I would never had to worry about my sister and her problems and being abused by my classmates but I guess these things could never exist outside dreams

I had just to the part in the Hobbit the book I was reading where Bilbo had just woken the great dragon Smaug

"Excuse me miss" a rather rich deep sexy voice said from behind me

I turned around and was star struck. In front of me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was tall had dark hair that was dyed, you could see the little roots just coming out it was a lovely copper reddish colour. He had these amazing eyes that made me feel like I was looking into a million stars in a galaxy or a ocean with all the greens, blues and greys I could see. I could see he was very well built from what I could tell he had very strong arms and chest I bet he works out, damn he could work that suit he was wearing he looked like he was going to the Oscars. I was just so taken about how beautiful he was

"Y..yes sir" oh great sound like a right idiot in front of him, but he just smiled at me I was just couldn't keep my eyes off those lips they were in this cupid bow shape I bet he is a really good kisser and the way those cheek bones lifted with that adorable smile ....Stop it he's a teacher like he would be interested in you

"Hello I didn't mean to startle you I was wondering if you knew since you were he if you knew where the Tolkien books are I need them for my class today"

"Um yes sir"

"Please call me Benedict or Ben, well only when I'm on my own. I'm new and the other teachers don't seem to like me"

Most of the teachers here were in there 50s and nearly always grumpy and mean and it was clear that they didn't like children or teenagers for that matter. I guess they didn't like him because he was young and seemed like a very intelligent person

"Ok si...I mean Ben, the books are right here" I pointed to the shelf with all of the study copies

"Thank you miss ...."

"Adriana"

"Beautiful name"

I blushed that was the first time anyone had anything positive to say about me. This was great we had a new teacher and he was nice and smart maybe English classes won't be so bad now. Oh I hoped he taught English and wasn't getting books for another teacher. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well that is my cue to leave"

"Yeah mine to I have English now"

"English? What room are you in?" Benedict questioned

"Room 221b.Why?"

"I'm teaching in that room"

"Oh well that's great"

"Would you like to walk with me"

"Um..sure ok"

Ben grabbed some of the books of the shelf and I helped by carrying some of them. We walked to the classroom rather slowly, I wanted to talk to him I felt he was the kind of guy who would listen and not pretend I didn't exist. He was really nice and sweet a proper gentleman, we chatted about things in the news, book and TV. When we came to the door marked 221b and stepped inside with the pile of book in my arms. Ben had gone in first and I followed behind him. Just as my foot was in the door I tripped and fell over books flying everywhere, the class roared into laughter and I felt my face turn and deep shade of red. I was so ashamed. I turned round to get up and saw my worst fear in front of me. Vicky Summers the most evil girl in the school. She was tall, blond, thin and wore really tight shirts and mini skirts and was the most meanest person I have ever met. She loved nothing more than to bully me and humiliate me at every given chance, one time she locked me in the girls toilet and threw a load of wet toilet paper over the side and left me in there for 4 hours till the cleaners finally let me out

"You should watch were your going freak" she laughed moving her foot from the door that she used to trip me up

"She was" Ben's voice came in "I saw what you did you tripped her up, I will not tolerate bulling of anyone in this class, I want you to pick up all the books on the floor hand them out along with everyone's work books and get out. Go to the headmasters office"

Jane just stood there with her hand on her hip with a *make me* face on

"NOW" Ben snapped

Jane jumped as did everyone in the class did, even me. Ben did not strike me as the kind of guy to get angry, but boy was it hot. Jane moved around picking up the books off the floor and handed them out along with the work books she slapped mine down in front of me giving me a really dirty look and swished he fake hair around a stropped out the door. I was going to be in serious shit later I better keep away

"Right now with that over shall we start" Benedict said he gave me a quick little glance as if he was asking me if I was ok

I gave him a look to show him I was. When he turned around I started rubbing the bruises on my legs that were starting to form. Oh well just another lot to add to the book


	3. Are You OK

The bell had finally rung and the school was all but empty. Exsept for me. I was hiding in the tree near the school gate, I knew after what happened in class they would wait for me so they can beat the crap out of me more. I have alot of hiding places in and on school grounds that they have no knowledge about. Sometimes I would be there for hours on end, sometimes till dark when they got bored of looking for me

I was sitting on the branch over hanging the school fence. I could see them, but they could not see me. The Queen Bitch herself was standing in the middle of her friends, like she was the sun and them the planets that went around her. They all looked like her, all cake foundation splattered on their faces and fake hair. They were all just copying her, but they we all just as horrible as her

"Comm'on I'm getting tired of waiting for the freak, lets go"

"NO" Vicky barked at her friend "She made a right idiout out of me in front of the new hot teacher and she needs to know her place"

"M'mmm that new teacher is so hot" One of the other girls piped up

Vicky gave this smug little smile "Duh, He is way hot, I'm so gonna have him"

Oh now that was gross. Knowing that poor Mr Cumberbatch was going to be molested by Vicky

"You know, lets got. She's done a runner. Lets get her at lunch on Monday"

And all the girls walked off till they were out of my sight. I climbed out of the tree slowly and peered round the school gate, just incase they were waiting round the corner. It was empty.

I took off running down the back paths and behind the houses to the town. I didn't want to go home yet and hide till Monday just incase my sisters hook up was still there. I suddered at the thought of his horrible Jack D breath and him cheaking me out again, I did not want to face that again

I finally got to my favrioute book shop in town. This was one of the few places in this town I could feel safe and be my own person, I felt so happy and safe being surrounded by book, millions and millions of books. Books were alot better than people in my mind, they never hurt you or disowned up, leaving you feeling empty and sad

I hand been browsing for a while and it was close to closing time, when I just spotted the book I had been looking for. The Museum of Extraordinary Things. It was meant to be really good, but it was up on the top shelf

"Need help with that" said a deep voice

I spun round to see to my surprise. Mr Cumberbatch

"Oh um hello sir"

"Please I told you there is no need to call me sir, sir makes me feel old. We are out of school hours now. Benedict or Ben will do just fine"

"Umm, Ok Ben" It felt weird calling a teacher by there first name

"Are you trying to get that book up there"

"Yes but I'm too short"

"No worries"

Ben streched up and grapped the book, he was so tall. He didn't need to stand on his toes

"There you go"

"Thanks"

I went to pay for my book and Ben offered to walk me home now it was pretty dark

"Are you ok" he suddenly asked "Just that well you seemed a little scared after class"

I didn't want to tell him about Vicky or any of the bulling. I didn't want to make the whole thing worse

"Its nothing. She just a bitch who thinks she runs everything around here"

"Are you sure" He said with a pleading look in his eyes

"Yes Ben. I'm fine"

We finally got to my door 

"Well then this is where I leave you"

"I guess....I'll see you on Monday I have double English first thing"

Ben smiled and handed me a small piece of paper

"I know I could lose my job by giving you this but I'm doing it anyway. I know there is something more to this Vicky thing and I don't want to pressure you. But if you ever need to talk or need to get something off you chest or just need a friend. Don't hesitate to call me"

I took the paper and added the number to my contacts

"Thanks Ben"

"Goodnight" He smiled

"Goodnight Ben" I smiled back


	4. Come With Me

I watched Ben walk down my street in the light of the street lamps till I couldn't see him anymore.

I didn't want to go in my house. I felt like there was some little voice in my head just telling me not to go in the house, just turn around and walk away. But like an fool I go in though the door. The hallway was dark all the light were out and it was hard to see my nose in frount of my face. I must have looked like a moron looking for the light switch. This was strange, my sister even in her drugged or drunk state always left the light on for me when I came home. There was no sign of Kev, I took that as a good sign but it was short lived. As soon as I found the switch and the light came on, Kev came stumbleing out of the kitchen with a bottle of voka, half drunk and also had a ice pump full of weed. You could smell it a mile off. It made me want to be sick. What was he still doing there? And more importantly. Where the hell is my sister?

"Well, well" Kev said slurred, his eyes looked as if they were on fire, no doubt from the weed

"The sexy little sister, has come home at last"

"Why the hell are you still in my home? And were is Kelly?"

Kev let out a sinster laugh. It made me feel scared

"Oh don't worry about Kelly darl'en. Kell's took a little chill pill and is sleeping it off. Your sister can sure handle the booze, but the bitch can't handle on little pill"

"What the fuck are you talking about? What chill pill"

Kev smiled at me and started to come towards me

"Like I said don't worry, she's good. Now what don't you come and sit on my lap and have a little drink"

Kev came forward and tried to grab my wrist but I managed to jump on of the way. He made another grab for me but I kicked him hard in the nuts and he dropped like a sac of potatoes

"Why you little bitch" Kev moaned cradleing his now crushed love spuds

I jumped past him and ran up to my room and locked the door. I had no clue what to do. I was so scared, I couldn't jump out of my window or run back down stairs and out the door. Kev would be waiting for me and I didn't want to know what he was going to do to me as pay back for kicking him in the balls

I was weighing out my options on what to do when there was this loud banging on the door

"COME OUT, COME OUT SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU"

Oh God what was I going to do? And then it hit me. Ben

I pulled out my phone and tapped in the number, the bangs on my door got louder and so did the screaming. I held the phone to my ear.

"Come on Ben pick up, pick up"

About four rings went by till I heard a welcome voice sounded

"Hello dear. So soon"

"Benedict I don't have much time. I don't know how long the door will hold. He's gone mad and he's done something to my sister and he's trying hurt me" I said rushed

"Sit tight I'm coming" Benedict said and the phone went dead

The baning on my door continued I backed in the corner and slid down the wall curling into a ball. I prayed Ben would hurry

Kev continued yelling about him he was going to end me and thrash me till I was a heap of bloody pulp on the floor. But then I heard a crash and yelling and hitting. And then total silence

Then the there was a gentle knocking on my door

"Its ok now, your safe. I koncked him out"

I walked over and opened the door. And I saw Ben standing there. Before I could hug him in relief for saving me it suddenly shot to me

"Ben....Oh my God Kelly"

I took off running to my sisters room. I kicked to door open and saw Kelly lying flat on the bed. My mind went into a panic

"Oh my God Kelly"

I thought she was dead but then she moved over onto her side. In her hand a small plastic bag fell out on to the bed. I picked it up. Inside there were diffrent coloured pills with symbols on them

Ben came into the room

"Is she ok"

"Yes shes fine, just out of it. She must have taken one of these"

Ben took the packet from me and studied to contence

"Where did she get these"

"I don't know. She always does drugs. What are they?"

"Ectasy pills. A very dangerous drug"

"Oh my God Kelly, what have you done this time"

"Your sister is lucky she's just spaced out and not dead. Why have you never told anyone about this. Were are you parents"

My face fell

"My mum is dead and my dad ran away an left us whe we were little. Kelly is my gardian and a bloodly rubbish one. She started drugs and drinking to numb the pain of our mums death but now its just life. I have no other family left"

"Oh God I'm sorry"

"Its not your falt. You didn't kill my mum"

"You can't stay here its not safe. He won't stay conked out for long and I would not want to be you when he does"

"Where would I go"

"You can stay with me . I'll make up some story. Will you come with me?"


	5. Sleep Now

"I will. I don't want to be here I am scared to be here"

Ben took my hand and pulled me up to my feet, I looked over to my sisters sleeping body. I walked over and covered her with her covers. I should be angry at her for doing this to herself. Where did she get these pills. She has never gone this far in her drugs cause. It has only ever been weed and nothing else.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" Ben called

I walked out of the door trying so hard not to cry at my situation. What was I going to do? My sister has gone so far off the wagon and I had no other family to stay with. I was 18 right. Classed as an adult and I am old enough to make my own choices now. And I can choose were I want to live now

Ben linked my arm with his and quickly got me out of the house and down the street fast

It was scary at night in the streets, you never knew who was round the next bend pr turn. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. We suddenly slowed our pace

"Are you ok, you poor child you must be so tired"

Ben picked me up in his arms and carried me to his house

I was so tired as we entered his home that my eyes could not stay open much longer. The last thig I feel is being lowered onto something soft and warm and being covered in something warm

(Short I know but other chapters will be longer and the two will start to fall for eachover)


	6. Wake up and Smell the Roses

I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to cope with the filtering light though the curtians. I moved my arms over my head, and I realised this was not my bed. I was not in my room. And I was still fully clouthed except for my shoes.

I suddenly remembered what happened in flashes

Benedict walked me home from the bookshop, Benedict gave me his number, Kelly's crazy ass boyfriend tried to kill me. And Kelly was up in space on chill pills.

Benedict had came to my rescue and offered me a place to stay during the night. The last thing I remember was being lowered onto something soft and warm. His bed. Whoa. Wait one minute I was was in my hot English teachers bed,

I took a breath

Oh God and the sheets smell of his colon and toothpaste. It was heavenly

There was a small tap at the door

"Are you awake, I have some food for you"

I pushed back the covers and sat cross legged on the bed

"Yes I'm awake"

Benedict walked into the bedroom with a tray in his hands, on it was a glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs and soilders. They looked so good

Benedict sat on the bed and gave me the tray

"I hope your ok with eggy soilders"

"I fine. I love eggs and soilders"

After I finished eating Benedict took the plate and glass to the kitchen, I followed him so I could get a look at his house. It was one hell of a crib. So modern and yet old fashioned. I watched him wash the plate when he was done he turned to me

"You look like you got a good sleep. How are you feeling? and what do you want to do now?"

"I feel fine and I don't know what to do. I..I don't want to go home. I just can't handle my sister killing herself slowly with drugs and drink. The only way I will ever go home is if she gets the serious help she needs. Plus I don't want to go home just so that No1 nut job Kev can take another swing at me. I have no other family,my mother is dead and my dad has been off the radar for years. I have had no word for him since I was 5. Not even a birthday card"

It pained me to speek about my dad. I don't even remember him that well. He was never around much

"You could stay with me. I know I'm your teacher and we both could get into alot of trouble over this, but I canno't ignore this. And I know you don't want to go to a foster home, so what do you say"

"Yeah why not, I have not known you for long but you saved my life last night and were nice enough to let me stay here. I have no reason not to trust you"

Ben smiled

"I'm glad to hear that love"

"Benedict I need to get my stuff if I going to stay here, and I need to know my sister is ok and that asshole has not tried to do anything else to her"


	7. Wake up and Smell the Rose's part 2

Benedict drove me to my house in his car, he only lived about two streets away from me. That was good. I needed to go back to my house to get my stuff if I was going to staying with Ben. When we stopped outside my house Benedict pulled his car into the driveway and parked it

"Stay here and I'll go and see if your sister or her boyfriend are in" Benedict said

When Benedict came back out he said to me "The whole place is empty, there is no sign of your sister or that pshyco of a boyfriend"

I got out the car, but when I was at the doorway I just couldn't go in the house. Like there was some kind of force keeping me out

"Are you ok" Ben called

"Yeah I'm good. I know you said the place is empty, but I have a feeling if I go in there that Kev will jump out and attack me with a box cutter or something"

"Don't worry I'll be behind you"

I felt better knowing Ben was by my side. It made all my fears of Kev hiding in the shadows go away."

\-----------------------------------------

Making my way up the stairs made all of the fears come back that Kev will be there

"Ben. Did you look up stairs?"

"No. Don't worry love. I didn't hear anybody moving around"

At the top of the stairs I looked down the hallways. Nothing. Not one living thing

I moved to my bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. I felt relaxed seeing my bedroom. My lovely purple wallpaper and all of my poster and drawings on the walls. The purple on my walls used to be this lovley dark purple. But over the years has faded so I comprimised by making my own wall paper in the form of posters of stuff I loved. Things like Doctor Who, Sherlock (Played by a diffrent actor) Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Mavel, DC, Video Games, Chibi Charcters, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Bands, The Hobbit, Diseny 

Even my ceiling was pimped out. When my mother was alive she painted load of glow in the dark stars, when I was 4 she came home from work one day and with this lazer pen and a dark blue poster of all the stars and constallations. And insted of a bedtime story that night she lay next to me and pointed out all the stars and their stories

I shuffled my feet in to my plush green carpit. I was going to miss my bedroom. I was going to miss sitting on my bean bag by my wall that was full of books, comics and novles. I was going to miss sitting on my windowtop and drawing or scrowling Tumblr. This was the only place really were I was truely safe and had the freedom to be me. I never had to be afraid to be my own person

I heard my door creak open and I turned to see Benedict looking around my room smiling

"Nice room" he said

"Thanks" I giggled

\---------------------------------------

I got to work packing. I pulled out a large duffle bag and began filling it with as many of my clouthes as I could, I shoved in a few books that I could never leave, some electronics, my drawing pad, a few pairs of shoes. Oh and I could not forget

I went under the bed and pulled out a white box that was locked, the key was stuck on the bottom with tape. I could not ever forget that. It was kill me if I did

Benedict had gone around the house to look for my sister one more time, to see if she was still drugged up

"Shes still not here" he called

"If I know her she's most likely gotten over the drug and gone out for more weed"

Benedict came back into my room with a small blue bag and a piece of paper

"Love. I took it upon myself to get you toiletries and when I looking in your sisters room I found this"

I took the bag and put it in my duffle bag. I took the note and read it

Hey Dray

I woke up to see that you had gone in the night. Are you at the libary or something. Anyways. Kev's taking me to this massive rave in London I'll be gone for a few weeks so you can order take out or whatever

bye's

Oh my god. She gone and left me all alone. This is the last staw, shes left me alone for some luntic just for a stupid party. Did she really did not care about me anymore. Did she forget what she promised mum on her death bed

I sat down on my bed and I could not stop the tears

"Hey, hey. Whats wrong why are you crying?" said Benedict sitting down beside me and putting his arms around me. I wanted to lean into his strong arms and let him cuddle me, to calm me. But my tears flowed

"She's gone. She left me all alone" I cried shoving the note into his hands. He quickly studied it

"Oh my God, thats horrible. Don't cry love, remember your safe here with me"

The tears stopped

"Thats better" Ben said rubbing the few tears left on my cheeks with his thumbs

"Now lets get your stuff ready"

\---------------------------------------------

We were just about to leave.I was sitting in the car waiting for Ben, he was doing a final look round the house. The suddenly I remebered something

"Oh God I can't leave them"

I jumped out the car and ran up the stairs and to my bedroom once again. I open my my wardrobe, and pulled out a small little tank with my pet Jellyfish, yes Jellyfish named squishy. Mum before she died gave him to me as a birthday presant. Jellyfish live forever you know and I like to think that this was a way for my mother name to still live inside me. I ran to my sisters room, taking care to to spill little squishy water. I went ot the back of her room and on the top shelf I pulled off a small round bowl with black and blue gravel and small little castle. The ocupant of the bowl was not happy to being woked up. My sisters little black Goldfish Eye Patch with one eye missing swam out of the castle. I could not leave him alone here with no one to feed him, anyway I took care of him most of the time anyway since my sister could not be bothered to

Now that I had them I went back to the car to see Ben leaning against the bonet. He had some of my other things with him. Like my backpac and my gutiaur. When he saw what I was carrying he looked a little confused

"Love, is that a jellyfish"

"Yeah. His names squishy. they are the only animals in the house and I don't have anyone to feed them. Squishy was a presant from my mum and I praticaly the fish's owner. Please can I keep them"

"Of course why ever not"


	8. Awkward

Since all the crap that had happened at home. My sister walking out down the yellow brick road with a fucking coke head. I pretty much moved in with Ben

I moved in with my sexy as hell. Hottie with the body. Hotter than the surface of the sun. English teacher

Fuck me how screwed am I 

I've known the man for 3 days and I was falling head over heals like some cliche fairytale

How could I not? I mean damn it to hell he was not just a pretty face. He was kind, polite, respectful and sweet as toffee apple 

But I swear he did some things on purpose

Like one morning I got up to get some food and he was walking around the kitchen with no shirt on in tight jeans that did too much for that perfect ass he had. 

And his body. Christ Almighty the lord did indeed bless him. So toned and lean, and yet muscular 

And when he was just doing normal things like making coffee or watching tv. He still looked sexy as hell 

Dammit. I was falling in love with my teacher.........................so screwed 

Very, very short. Please don't hit me. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, work has been a pain in the backside and I have had so much overtime and not so much sleep. But all that seems to have fallen into place now and I'm getting accustomed to it. I will be updating this story more. Feel free to look at my other works while your waiting


	9. Monday Funday

I woke up feeling tired. Today was Monday, and this was the day I am due for an ass kicking by Vicky. Oh joy

It had been a weird and interesting weekend. I spent most of in sitting in Ben's living room reading books and he was working on the lesson plan for the week. When he was not looking I took a sneak peek

It was going to be good. Ben was going to teach us about poetry. Love poetry. and today in the homework section the task is to write a love poem about someone. 

I had no clue on who to write it on. I had never been in love. I'll just ask him if I can write it on of my celebrity crushes. I had plenty of them

I walked into the kitchen and pored my self some coffee. Benedict was there in his suit ready, he looked extra trim today. I bet this guy could just get out of bed and look flawless 

"Morning" he said with a bright smile "Your not going to school in your pyjamas are you?"

Oh crap. I was standing in front of my teacher in my PJ's

"Um no" I glupped down the coffee. Fuck it was hot, and ran to the spare room. I put on my black skinny jeans and blue hoodie with my BEAST snapback. I placed on my red converse and went to join Ben in the car. He was waiting and when he saw me he smiled and opened the door 

"Your bags in the back seat. I put the text books you'll need in there"

"Thanks" I smiled. Such a sweetheart

\---------------------------------------------------------

I thanked god that my first lesson was English. But I dreaded seeing Vicky in there, She would give me the smirk of death. I knew she would look for any given moment so her and her friends would jump me. Good thing I was a slippery one

The lesson stared as Ben greeted all the students as a well as some of the new ones

"Morning guys. How was your weekend"

There were low mutters 

"That boring eh? Well you'll be happy to know today I will be teaching poetry. Love poems to be exact"

There were moans around the class

"Come on guys it will be fun. Now shall we start with jotting down what people find attractive in another person"

The class slowly got to work. But I was speeding ahead 

I wrote down things like eyes colour, hair, interesting style, cockyness, ten million dollar smile, good sense of humour, confidence, modest, funny habits, charm, polite, sweet, loving, caring, best friend as well. I just kept going

I was so engrossed in working I did not hear the door of the class open. I froze when I heard Vicky speak.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was having trouble finding a place to park my car" she said in a flirty voice

"It's alright miss Summers please take a seat and start on the task written down"

Vicky stuck out her hip

"What ever you say sir" That sounded sudctive. Oh god. Poor Ben he looked at her as if she was mad

Vicky walked down towards me because her seat was two places behind mine. Half way down she pretended to drop her phone by me 

"Opps silly me" She said as she went to pick it up

The way she looked at me was like a cat watching a bird

"You are so going to get it today" she hissed

I did not let it show, but was terrified. I had to make myself gone by lunch

"Ok guys are we done yet" Ben said cutting the silence 

"Ok ......Pete. How about you start. One thing from your list about what you find attractive in another"

Pete was a cool guy and funny to boot. He was the class clown but not in a stupid annoying way. He smiled looking at his list and said loud and clearly 

"Hmmmm. I don't know if I should say it sir but ok. Good in bed" 

The whole class including Ben burst out laughing 

"Ok" said Ben trying not to laugh but failing "That dose count" And he wrote it down 

\---------------------------------------------

After everyone had said on thing on their lists Ben set us a new task

"Right now I have got you thinking. I want you to turn to page 69 in your text books"

The class including me started giggling 

"Have I missed a good joke" 

The class began laughing

"Adriana. What did I say?" 

Poor him he looked so confused to why his class was giggling

"Because sir you said 69" 

"What so funny about a number"

The class roared into laughter

"Alright, alright clam down" Ben shushed the class 

As I was reading the poem I saw Ben looking at his computer. Oh god he was goggled it. He looked so funny when he saw what it was 

"I'm teaching a room of sick minded teens" He sighed followed by giggles 

The rest if the lesson was Ben explaining the poem till the bell finally rang

"Ok class homework is to write a poem about someone you find attractive. It can be anyone"

Thank god hmmmmmm. I think I will write mine on Tom Hiddleston. That guy was so hot

\------------------------------------------------

Lessons till lunch were fine but the whole time I could feel Vicky's cold stare on my back

When the time came for lunch. I ran out of Maths and straight for the library I knew she would not come looking for me in there. She would rather be caught wearing last years shoes than been seen in a room full of books

When lunch ended it was time for the last lesson of the day Science. I liked it in there it was a good class. Shame for the teacher who was the most anry man on earth. The way he slapped the ruler down on the desk if anyone said or did anything wrong

But going in the class I was surprised to see Ben in the front of the class in a white lab coat

"Sir I did not know you taught science as well" A girl said at the back

"I don't. But your teacher is off sick so I'm taking over for a few days"

The lesson started by Ben putting us into pairs for an experiment.

"Vicky with Adriana please"

My heart stopped. What. No. 

It was not Ben's fault he had no clue of mine and Vicky's history. He only knew I did not like her. I guess he thought we would get along just for the class. Oh how wrong was he

Vicky slunk her way over and I tried to sit as far from her her as possible 

"We are meant to work together" She hissed "Now fucking do as I say"

I shuddered. I went and got all of the equipment we needed. We were putting different metals to see what colour they burned

It stared off all ok. I was doing all the work, until Vicky saw Ben's back turn and she grabbed my hand in a vice like grip

"Pay backs a bitch" She said and she held my hand over the burning blue flame 

I screamed as my flesh on my arm bubbled and scorched. The whole class stood shocked. Ben spun around and looked horrifed and shut off the gas 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Ben shouted

"Nothing sir she slipped and held her arm over the fire" Vicky said sweetly

"LIAR" 

I heard Pete say across the class. Was he sticking up for me?

"Sir that's not true. I saw Vicky hold Adriana's arm over the flame" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FREAK" Vicky yelled

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS. Pete. Take Adriana to the nurse now"

Pete jumped up and ushered me out the class

"Lets go, sir is going to bring the fucking house down on that bitch" 

(This chapter was based on something that happened when I was in school. Not to me but to two people who will not be named but I will tell you one thing. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and let me tell you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned)


	10. Beautiful

The pain in my arm was unreal. The white bandage made it ich and everytime I would so much put a little bit of pressure it stung like a bitch

The nurse at school had ran my arm under the cold tap for a while. Pete did his best to stop me from looking at the skin that was pretty much falling off. I paniced seeing the other layer melting like wax to the flame

The nurse and Pete were amazing, she was a trained professinal. She told me that the skin had to be taken off and I needed one stich. I nearly fainted hearing that but the way she tended to me was incredible. But now sitting here made me want to rip off the bandage

Ben was by my side as soon as I came out of the nurse's office. I could see in his eyes he wanted to rush over a hug me, but with his job on the line he stayed well back. We both gave our statements and the Headmaster Mr Freeman said I could take a few days off

Ben had told Mr Freeman that he would take me home and inform my parents, nice save

Ben drove me home and told me to go and sit in my room, he would bring me some pain killers

I felt like crying, the pain was too much. Just then Ben came in with a glass of water and pills

"Here take these, these should help"

I took two pills and a glup of water

Ben kneeled in frount of me 

"Are you ok. I promice you that I will not let that stuck up little sadist back in that school. I will not have it"

"I will be ok. Can you get that white box over there please"

Ben got up and handed me the box on my lap. I took the key off the bottom and unlocked it. Inside were memories. Presious memories. I took out a photo and Ben leaned over

"She's beautiful. Who is she?" 

"My mother"

In my hands was a picture of my mum two years before she was diagnosed with cancer. She looked so full of life, her face was full and bright with colour, her hair was long, dark and curly. And here eyes were deep blue and a she had a smile that could stop a war

"This was taken before she had cancer"

"I can see the resemblance. Your hair and left eye"

"Exsept for the blue hair" I smiled "This photo calms me"

"She seems like a remarkable woman. And I know she has a remarkable daughter"

"Me? A girl with blue hair and werid eyes who is bullied about everything. I'm nothing"

I started to cry and Ben held me

"No, no that is not true. You are a wonderful, clever, funny and beautiful"

"I am not beautiful"

"Yes you are! You are so pretty. I love your blue hair and your eyes are amazing. You have to be the most beautiful girl I have seen. And don't let anyone tell you other wise"

And then he leaned in and kissed me


	11. First Time for Everything

t was a ghost of a kiss. But non the less wonderful, his lips were so soft and plump. Like they were made for the perfect kiss. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips to kiss him back, but he pulled away

"I..I.I'm sorry. I should have not"

I stopped him by leaning back in a placing my lips back on his. This kiss was a bit more firm and I could feel how much firmer his lips were. 

We were not touching one another. There was no need. We just went with the flow

Our lips started to move together as our kissing grew deeper. This was my first kiss. He was my first kiss

Ben's hand lifted under my chin in a loving way. I cupped his face with both of my hands 

I had no idea how long we were kissing. It felt like hours. Finally our lips parted

"Was I your first kiss?" Ben asked

"Yes.....was I ok"

Ben cupped my chin so I looked into his eyes. They were glinting with adoration 

"You were amazing. That was a beautiful kiss"

There was a bit of a silence as we looked into each overs eyes, trying to determine what the other was thinking

"So..?"

"So....?" 

"How long have you been holding for me? You would not just kiss me like that with no reason"

Ben smiled and linked his fingers with mine in my lap

"I have had feelings for you since the day I saw this beautiful blue haired princess sitting by herself reading. I knew then when my eyes locked with your unic gaze that I was a lost cause. Your eyes told so much about you. That your mind was kind and sharp and your heart was made of gold"

My God. He had such a way with words

"But I saw something else too. I saw hurt, pain and sorrow.And I wondered what could have happened to make what used to be a happy looking woman so sad. And I vowed after what had happened today that I will always look after you. Only if you will let me. If you let me into your heart I will promise to be your best friend your confidaunt your shoulder to cry on and.....your lover"

"Oh Ben" I cried as I hugged him "I love you too. Yes. I will be yours, if you will be mine"

"I will be yours till the day I die and longer"

We kissed again

\--------------------------------------

After we ate dinner. I felt like snuggling up with my man and watching TV

"Ben come snuggle with me"

"Of course sweetheart"

But Ben picked me up

"Hey put me down. Where are we going?"

"I have the perfect place to snuggle"

Ben walked us into his bedroom, then I felt a little nervous. I loved him with all my heart but I was not ready for this stage yet

"Don't worry darling. I would never force you into something you are not yet ready for. I just want a nice snuggle section with my lady"

I smiled at that such a gentleman 

His room was a little different from the last time I was here. His bedsheets had changed from white and cream to black and metalic grey. They were so cosy as I snuggled down to wait for Ben

Ben came back in with two bowls 

"Here's a nice treat for us"

Ben handed me one bowl of chocolate ice cream and warm fudge sauce as he hopped the empty side if the bed. I pressed into his side and snuggled under his arm and placed my head on his shoulder

"You beautiful man"

"I try" he chuckled 

Ben picked up his tablet and started to flick though the box sets and movies

"Anything you would like to watch darling"

"Do you have Once Upon a Time in there" 

Ben tapped it in and up popped the first 3 seasons 

"I have never heard of this show. I saw that poster in your room, that one that said Believe that a Pirate can also be the hero with this logo"

"You have not heard of this show. That's insane, its like the best show that america have made in ages"

"So what's it about"

"Classic fairy tales but with a much more modern and darker twist. Its pretty hard to explain"

\------------------------------------------

"No way. Zelina is Regina's sister" 

It was safe to say that Ben was hooked. We had watched season one and two and we were a bit into season three. It was pretty late 

"Ben darling it's getting quite late"

"Baby please one more episode"

"You said that two episodes ago"

"I know but please" he was so cute the way he begged

"It will still be there in the morning and plus I have the DVD. So come on sleepy time honey"

Ben huffed in defeat, switched off the TV and snuggled down next to me 

"Your ok with sleeping in my bed with me" he asked

"Yes I'm fine. Now come here and cuddle me"

Ben wrapped me up in his arms and I rested my head under his chin. I was so warm and safe in his strong arms. I never wanted this night to end, I want to spend always tucked up with him. 

The steady beat of his heart soon sent me into a deep, peaceful sleep


	12. Lazy

I woke up really early in the morning. Stupidly early, it was still dark out and the clock said 5:30 in the morning. 

I was still much to my delight wrapped up tightly in Ben's embarce, he has not let me go all night. I managed to wriggle in his arms to face him, he looked so peacful fast asleep, like a little angel. It made me want to pepper his face with kisses. How the hell can any man looks so kissable, cute and sexy in their sleep 

I ran the tip of my finger down his perfect cheekbone and he slightly smirked. I smiled that this beautiful man was now mine and I was going to look forward to a lifetime waking up to him

I snuggled tighter into his arms 

"What's the matter" Ben suddenly mumbled 

"Mmmmm nothing I woke up and I need a hug"

"Awwww come here" 

Ben pulled me in and hugged me tightly and I snuggled in to chest warm chest

"I love you" Ben purred into my ear

"Me too"

We both slowly driffted off again

\-----------------------------------------------

I woke up to the blinding sunlight again sprawled out on the bed, Ben was on his front lightly snoring with his face half hidden in the pillow. I lied back down and looked at the celing. I can't believe I spent the night in my teachers arms. We would both get into dead trouble if anyone at school found out about our relationship, and god knows what would happen if they knew that we slept together. 

Well.....we haven't really slept togther yet. It was far to early for that. But still if anyone knew we shared a bed, Ben would be banged up in jail and I don't want to think about what will happen to me. We had to keep this under the rug from everyone 

Ben shifted onto his back making a little groaning sound

I smiled and ran my fingers though his raven hair now sticking up in all angles 

While I was twirling his curly locks my eyes so happened to look at the bed side clock on Bens side. It said 9:00am

SHIT

I bolted up in bed waking Ben up

"What wrong"

"Ben...were late for school"

Ben chuckled and pulled me down with him so my head was back on his chest

"Love you don't have to go to school for a few day's remember, because of your arm. and well I'm not going to let you stay here all alone while I'm at school" 

Just then the phone rang, Ben leaned over to pick it up. I shifted to his bare chest and rested my arm on the right side drawing circles 

"Its Martin, Mr Freeman"

Ben clicked the button

"Hello" Ben said in a grogy voice "Who is it...oh hello Martin. What really? Oh god I'm sorry. You see I think I came down with somthing last night, it was only mild so I thought I would be fine"

Ben winked at me and I had to try not to giggle

"But I was up all night thowing up and I got to sleep about six in the morning. I'm so sorry have you got a cover. You do.ok. What? You wan tme to stay in bed for a few days to make sure I'm not going to spred infection. Fine if you say so"

And Ben hung up the phone and looked down at me

"What do you say to a nice lazy morning in bed and a nice few days in bed"

"Mmmmm wonderful" I said as I gave him a morning kiss


	13. Meaningful Conversation

Ben and me were in the middle of the bed wrapped around eachover, our legs intwined. My head was resing on his chest under his chin, every now and then I could feel him place a kiss on my head. 

It was about 1 or 2 in the afternoon. I can't belive we spent that long in bed. We must have gone over dozons of topics, Ben had told me so much about his life. He was a even more icredible guy. He has really lived. He has been over most of this planet, he's skydived, gone hiking in india and on his gab year he travled to Tibet and taught English to the people. A real live one. He has taken life by the hand and ran at full speed 

Ben stroked my arm with his fingers and played with the messy blue bed hair there. It was the best feeling to be safe and loved in a person you loved arms 

"Tell me about yourself love" Ben suddenly asked 

"Mmmm?" 

"Tell me about myself, I my have bored you to death with my life"

"You have a awesome life. The most extreame thing I've ever done is ride a bike with no stablelizers"

Ben let out a deep cuckle that rumbled though his chest, God I loved his laugh 

"I don't mean that love. I just want to know about you" he smiled at me as I looked up at him

"My name is Andraia Frost I am 18 years old, I have blue hair and I was born with odd coloured eyes. I'm the biggest geek in the world and I have a internet addiction. I've read more books that I have teeth. I know all the Harry Potter spells by heart and I am a master at Halo. I drink way to much coffee. And not forgetting I'm in love with my English teacher"

Ben burst out laughting 

"Well that was a lot" He said still laughing 

"You said you wanted to know more about me" I snggled back into his chest

"Yes but I ment more your family and life wise"

My face fell my family life was not such a good topic

"Oh God I'm sorry love. I forgot"

"No no. Its fine I don't mind talking a bit about it"

"You don't have to if you don't want to my love" Ben said with consern wriiten on his face

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him 

"Ben I really don't mind. I don't want us to have any secrets in our relationship"

"I know love. I just don't want you to get upset"

I smiled at him he was so sweet

"Thank you for taking my feelings into count. Well...on with the story. As you know my mother is dead. She died of aggrasive breast cancer and left me with my 22 year old sister Kelly. I don't want you to get the bad idea about Kelly she was an amazing sister, before our mother died. My mum had her when she was 14"

"14" Benedict sounded shocked 

"Yeah I know not idle to be having a kid. Her mum and dad kicked her out and my dad ran off. She went though school and college with Kelly by her side. They were so close. Mum was alway there for Kelly and Kelly was the same" 

"What happened to her then" 

"When mum died she just went off the wagon. I'm not angry about that, I'm angry that she pretty much lied to mum on her last legs. She promiced she would look after me no matter what"

Ben hugged me 

"Love when your sister comes home. Do you think we could help her"

"I would love to. I love my sister I always will, but the years of alchole and drugs may have messed her mind"

"We can try. Together" said Ben as he took my hand

"I love you sweetheart" I hugged him tight

"So what about your dad" 

"Hmpt I will be happy if I never see him ever again. When Kelly was still young he came back to mum being all classic OH I'M SORRY BABY I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN act and being the forgiving person she is took him right back and well. Along came me. The only good thing he ever did is give my mum me and Kelly. He left us when I was 5 years old and I have not seen him since"

"Sounds like a real shitbag" Ben said 

"You could not be more right"

"Love can I ask you something?"

"Anything love" I smiled

"What do you think you mum would have thought of me?"

"She would have been a little weired out by the age difference. But she would know how much you love me. I can see it when you look at me. I think my mum would have adored you and would have been calling you son anytime soon" 

Ben smiled "I'm glad


	14. Be not Afraid

Hey guys before I write this chapter I want to explain why I have been away from this story. I have been depressed about the BC Fandom lately. I am upset and sick of all the Sophie hate and hate on her's and Ben's baby, I have even cried over it about how people could be so horrible to a woman who is lovely and the love of Ben's life and even more horrible to a baby that has done nothing wrong. I know it will calm down like it did after their engagment but the hate coming back up on what should be a happy time is getting to be too much. I am happy as hell over their coming baby and so I ask fellow Sophie lovers to help me though this. Thank you...and story time ......

 

I tried so hard to focus on lessons, but moving to and from classes all I could think about is Vicky and how and why she was allowed back into school after what she did to me. Walking in the halls I kept looking over my shoulder to see if she was there. God what kind of wreck was I becoming, but every time I think about her and what she did made me feel sick and a lump the size of an orange would lodge in my neck

The only time today I was happy was in Ben's class and he read sexy poems on that sexy deep voice, he looked at me for a split second in class and licked his lips before returning to the book. Damn him

But since then scared and worried as hell, and I think Ben noticed 

The lunch bell rang and I went to the library to meet Pete for the explanation. When I got to the library I saw Pete out front he smiled and opened the door for me, we sat at the back away from the eyes and ears of people

"So hows your arm" Pete asked

"Fine thank you" 

"So I suppose you want to know why that bitch is still here"

"Yeah. Why the fuck is she still here"

"Well I heard from the barbie crew that her dad is fighting this so Vicky can come back to school and that he is paying off the school bord"

"Christ" I said putting my head in my hands fighting tears

"Hey, hey I know you are scared but it will be fine we have not got too long left here"

"Another year. Another fucking year"

"I know, I know. I understand why you are scared of Vicky I am too"

"Why would you be scared of her. Everybody loves you"

"I going to tell you something and I want you to promise to keep it secret"

"I promise"

"I'm gay, and Vicky knows every bodies weak spots. And I don't want her to know mine. I am proud of being gay but I'm scared that people will beat me up, it happened in my old school because I told this guy I liked him and he told everybody and he beat me up as well"

"Oh my god that's horrible. You should never have to hide who you are"

"I know and that is why I admire you, you are so strong you just never seemed bothered, you are never afraid to show how you are and who you are. Oh and I know by the way about you and sir"

My face flushed and my stomach dropped 

"I..I..I" I stuttered

"Its ok I won't tell. It was pretty obvious by the way he looked at you in class and I saw you in his car when you passed the bus stop and that little kiss you shared"

"I'm also living with him and we are an item, my sister ran off with this nutter I had nowhere to go"

"That's rough man. So what's he like"

"Perfect. Just bloody perfect. He's sweet, kind, funny, dorky and everything else that I want in a man"

"And the added bonus he's so freaking hot"

"Oi hands off" I joked

Just then the bell rang signing the end of lunch

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV an old doctor who re-run, and then Ben came and sat down beside me

"Are you ok you don't seem yourself"

Oh God

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be"

"If its about Vicky I know. Martin told me"

I began to cry and Ben pulled me into his arms

"Hey, hey shhhhh it will be fine I promised I would look after you"

I sobbed into his shirt

"I scared Ben. I'm so fucking terrified that she will do something else to me"

"I won't let her. You can come to my office if you feel unsafe and I will eat lunch with you. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again"

I relaxed a bit at these words, he was so good at that

"That's better" he said smiling down at me wiping the tears from my eyes "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" I smiled 

Ben got up from the sofa "I got you a little something to make you feel better, to put that smile back on my pretty girl"

I blushed a bit I guess I was never going to get used to him calling me pretty or beautiful

Ben went into his bag hanging on the coat hanger and brought out a HMV bag a big one

"Here you go" Ben said handing me the bag. I looked inside and freaked

"HOLY SHIT"

In the bag was a copy of the new Assassin's Creed game and Far Cry, not to mention the boxset of Wallander and a necklace of a chibi marshmellow winking

"OH MY GOD BEN THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" 

I jumped into his lap kissing him all over his face "I LOVE THEM THANK YOU BABY"

"Glad they made you happy sweetheart. Would you like pizza for dinner?"

"You made me happy honey and yes I would love pizza, Margarita of course and we are watching Wallander and eating pizza in bed"

"Isn't that the only way to enjoy pizza" he chuckled 

I kissed his nose and got up and started to make my way to the bedroom

"You order and I'll set up the DVD's"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I am so full........Any more?"

"Ummm yeah two slices"

"Awesome" 

I picked up a slice and started eating it. Ben and me were lying in bed enjoying Wallander and getting bloated on pizza and garlic bread

"This show is awesome" said Ben with a bread stick in his mouth like he was chewing on a pen

"I know right. How did you know I like this show anyway"

"When we were at home you said you liked crime drama and you said you liked this one so I got it"

"It was a thoughtful gift. I love it" I said playing with the necklace 

"The lady in the shop gave me that for free when I said these were for my girlfriend. Its pretty cute on you"

"Thank you" I giggled "Was the person at the counter a girl with purple hair and tattoos, with red lips and bright pink nails"

"Yes"

"She knows me pretty well, and my tastes. She is going to be like why didn't you say you had a man the next time I see her"

"She was a nice girl. Is the feller with the black hair and the rose tattoo on his neck her boyfriend"

"Yeah how'd you know that"

"He kept kissing her when he thought people were not looking, it was pretty cute"

"Hmmmm your cute" I snuggled up to him

Ben wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up to his chest

"Shall we watch the end of this and then get to bed?"


	15. Nightmares

I had no clue where I was. From what I could tell I was in some sort of hospital, but not a clean, white washed place. 

This place was dark and dirty and looked more like some kind of metal instatution. The walls and floor were covered in grim and dried blood and blood also dripped down off the celing. I could not move to sit up I was strapped down on something, holding me by the waist and neck and my arms, legs, wrists and feet were stapped down

But I was moving and I could here voices all around me, some male and some female but non I reconised 

Suddenly the lights cut out and all that was left was my hearing. I heard rusty wheels scarping on the floor and more talking, well mumbleing I could not understand a word they were saying. And then I heard the heavy slam of door as I was wheeled in though them

All movement had stopped 

"Hello" I called out "Hello, is anyone there?" 

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light by a huge lamp, when the light dimmed down so it was just flickering on and off I could see the room around me and it was worse than the corridoors I was being lead down. It was just as dirty as them with the grim and blood and god only knows what else and the smell could only be discribed as death. The stench of death hung in the air

There were a few tables and chairs in the room and next to me was two metal tables on wheels and they were covered in rust and blood and the most horrifiing thing about them was they had trays of surgical instraments that had been used, they also had blood and bits of rotting flesh hanging off them. This was no doubt some kind of place for surgry 

"Hello" I called out again a little shakey I was getting scared now "Hello"

Just then someone came in the room and I could see them, they were dressed in doctors scrubs covered in blood. The person was wearing a mask and rubber gloves going all the way up the arm 

"Who are you?" I asked with no reply

The person came over and was hovering over me. The eyes were female and horribly familar

"Who the hell are you" I said angered

The stanger in the mask moved her hand up to the bloody mask and removed it

I screamed in horror at who was standing over me after removing their mask and now hovered her fingers over the rusty intraments of torcher 

"VICKY NO NO" 

Vicky had picked up a rusty scaple and started to cut though my pj top reveling my bare chest to her

"OH GOD HELP, BEN, BEN HELP" I called out helplessly for the man I loved to save me 

Vicky lowered the scaple to the top of my breast bone and started to cut down

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed shooting upwards 

It was a dream. Only a dream. I was safe I was here in bed 

My whole body was shaking and trembleing with the dream and I was covered in a cold sweat and I could feel it running down my back and down the sides of my face. My eyes were stinging with hot tears. That dream scared the living daylights out of me

The dark bedroom was suddenly bathed in soft yellow light. I turned around in bed to see Ben supporting himself on his shoulder squinting in the light 

"Are you ok sweetheart. I thought I heard you scream"

"I did. It was just a dumb nightmare you can go back to sleep" I felt bad about waking him up

"By the looks of you it was not just a dumb nightmare. Are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost" 

I slumped over fighting tears only to feel Ben's warm arms wrap around me 

"Hey, hey it's fine I'm here love"

I cried into his chest, Ben just held me tight stroking my damp hair 

"Oh God" I choked "I'm losing my mind, now I'm fucking dreaming about her" 

"Who darling" Ben asked 

"Fucking Vicky" 

"Shhhh sweetheart. You are not going mad, what happened to you scared you really bad I understand. I will not let her do anything else to you, you must believe me"

"I know Ben. I know. I believe you baby I really do. But you can't be around me all the time"

"I can damn well try" Ben said "Why don't you go and take a shower, that will make you feel better. I'll change the bed sheets and get you something to wear to bed. Ok"

"Ok" I sniffled 

Ben smiled and kissed me on the nose and then a chaste kiss on my lips. That always made me burst into a fangirl fit of giggles 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was right the shower was making me feel ten times better, I just let the hot water wash the nightmare away

I felt a little silly that I let this get me all worked up

I knew Ben will look after me and I can't let Vicky get the best of me. 

Anyway she was planning on stealing my man. Pete told me that he over heard Vicky and her barbie doll friends, she was dead set on getting Ben. Gross. There was no way I was letting her crawl all over him. I mean he would be in huge trouble if he was caught with me let alone Vicky. The thought of her putting her hands over him made me clench my fists and grit my teeth 

Well she had better be ready for a fight 

I heard the door of the bathroom click open and I quickly covered myself, throwing my arm over my breast and crossing my legs to cover my downstairs. I could see Ben's arm come round the door

"Sorry, sorry" I heard Ben stutter over the water "I got you something to wear"

"Thanks" I called as the door clicked shut

I switched off the water and dried myself off with the fluffy white towel that Ben put on the heater before I got in. Ben had given me one of his T shirts and pair of my knickers to wear to bed. I put the shirt on and smiled at it, it was the muppets Sherlock Holmes one, I'd seen him wear it around the house when we were not at school and it was just a day chilling out. It hugged his upper body too well, showing off that toned chest 

I slipped it on. It was like a dress on me. I was much smaller to him, I was just about high enough so my head could touch his lower chest. I slipped on my dark blue cotton knickers and set to work on my hair. I could not just dry it with the towel and go back to bed. I will wake up looking like a blue puff ball. I scrunched it up into a bun on top of my head, I let a a few wisps down and twirled them so they looked like little blue springs. I took a long look at myself and thought. Damn I look hot in Ben's shirt. I might have to start stealing his clothes more often

I finished checking myself out and we back into the bedroom where Ben had just finished putting new sheets on the bed with much cussing. They were dark blue and plain but cosy looking 

"There. Do you feel better?" Ben asked smiling at me 

"Yes thank you" I smiled shyly at him

Ben's eyes darted over me and he smiled at me looking at me with hooded eyes. And he had this slight blush on his cheeks

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

BEN'S POV

Oh my god I have seen her naked in the shower. It was not my intention to see her like that , I was just going to give her one of my shirts and a pair of her knickers to wear in bed. When I went into the bathroom to give them to her I thought she would be getting ready and in those four split second I saw her

She was beautiful

She had this flat tummy but she was curvy, so curvy. She had these medium sized breasts that were so perfect. Her skin was like porcelain, so pale and perfect. The way her hair dyed in all the different blues and the way the water pored over it made her hair look like a waterfall. She was unbelievebly beautiful. 

But when she looked to the door I was so glad I ducked out the door. I did not want her to see me, I felt like a perv that I'd seen her 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Honey are you ok your blushing" 

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bit warm in here"

"The shower was great idea I feel so much better"

"I'm glad. You look pretty in my shirt"

"Thank you" I giggled 

I crawled back into bed and Ben joined me under the covers and pulled me into his arms and cuddled me close to him

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow" I mumbled into his chest

"I know but it is Friday tomorrow. And then I will be able to take on our first proper date"

I shot squeezing him "Oh my god. A date. Where what are we going to do"

"Now if I told you it would not be surprise" 

(I know there are a some spelling problems but I will fix them)


	16. AN

sorry for not updating. Life has been tough at the while. Dad is not so great and work is hell


	17. Date Night - Part 1

"Come on Ben tell me what were doing"

"Nope. I said its a surprise"

"Your a meany face" I pouted sticking out my tounge

When me and Ben came home from school, he did nothing but tease me. Today was Friday, and thank bloody god it was.The situation about Vicky had not cooled down she was going to come back to class on Monday. Fucking brilliant. That bitch was going to have it out for me. But Ben had my back, he placed me at the front of the class by his desk so he could keep an eye on me and he gave me the code for his office door so I could come and see him if I felt unsafe. Pete was pretty helpful too, he offered to stay with me during break times and said I could have the spare locker next to his so we could walk together between lessons, Ben was pretty glad that Pete was there for me but he still did not know that he knew about our relationship   
Today in school was ok really same old same old. But praise the lord for the double English lesson at the end. Ben decided to put on a film adaptation of romance book so the class could get a better understanding of the more passiante side of love. The film got really sexy in some parts, that's the thing about sexy romactic movies when you are in a room full of people and the sex scenes come on, you have no clue where to look.   
Ben on the other hand did. When people were not looking he kept shooting me deep sexy look, showing the full suductive power of those eyes. I had to cross my legs and pull my hat over face and hide the rapidly redding cheeks with my hair. Damn him  
Even in the car he was like 

"Are you ok darling? You look a little ...flushed"

And know he was being all hush, hush about our first date together.   
He told me to dress however I liked but as long as I was warm. It was going to get cold later   
I put on my white and navy striped long sleeved shirt and a black cardi, along with my black jeggins and red converse. I was looking for my parker coat when Ben stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed in his lumberjack shirt with snug jeans and white trainers. His hair that was combed back neatly was now scruffy and wavy, like someone had rustled their hands though it. He picked up his black leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He look fucking delishious   
"Ready to go love?" he asked with a smug smile  
"Y-yeah" I stuttered picking up my black wool hat and pulling my long hair over one shoulder   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was about four o clock when the car pulled up outside this old looking wall covered in ivy and other weeds on the bottom, the wall looked like it was over 100 years old and had bits missing on the top. 

"Ben where are we?"

Ben tapped his nose and helped me out the car. He pulled me to this hole in the wall that was big enough for us to get though. On the other side it was amazing  
The whole place was like this massive over grown jungle it was like stepping into a whole knew world. I felt like the charcters in the Lost World. I was speechless 

"Oh Ben" 

My eyes darted around I could not tell how big the place was was the garden seemed to go on forever. The trees grew up so tall the covered most of the sky and all of the flower beds were in full bloom witch looked beautiful in the remaining light, and since they were so over grown and merged together it was like looking at a sunset with all the red, orange and pink tuplips pushed in one 

"Shall we do a bit of exploring my dear" Said Ben holding up a torch

dun dun dun ....more to come eehehe I so mean


End file.
